Isabella Baudelaire
Preferred name: Bella, Isabel, Belle, Class: Humanoid Occupation: Student Species: Sorceress General Description: Isabelle is 4’6”. She has short, wavy, light pink hair covered by a more vivid pink hoodie with dark pink floppy bunny ears. The hoodie is several sizes larger than her size, so she has long baggy sleeves. She wears plain black shorts but the hoodie covers them for the most part. Her legwear consists of differently toned thigh high shoes boots that look a little like bunny feet. Her armoured appearance is 8’7”, very bulky, and dark purple in hue. Her helmet has two large horns, two angry slits for eyes, and very sharp, jagged teeth in a closed smile for a mouth. The shoulder plates have spikes pointing every which way outwards of her body. The chest v is that of a very muscular torso with various marks of battle damage strewn about. The chest plate extends down into armour that covers the hips of the full armoured body. The leg armour consists thick, black fabric where there is no armour followed by heavy armour legs that cover the thighs, knees, calves, and feet. The foot part of the armour is pointed flat & outwards. Age: 15 (January 6th) Grade: 9 Gender: Female Orientation: Asexual Positive Attributes: Can use spells with or without her armour, armour is very durable Negative Attributes: Physically weak without armour in physical combat, armour is heavy and cannot move quickly (even with magic), healing rate is slower than an average human. Skills: Able to cast spells using magic, proficient with a battle axe Personality: Isabelle is the kind of girl who learns something until she masters it, and will not be discouraged by failures. She has a bright and bubbly outer personality but a rather dark inner monologue. Background: Isabelle was born into a very dark cult setting to the cult master & his wife. Her purpose was to be the sacrifice to their deity on the eve of her 15th birthday. She had been surrounded by magic the years leading up to her birthday, and studied it as carefully as she could so as to not get caught. One of the magics she had learned was a spell for protection against a death, but she hadn’t practiced it as she couldn’t without getting caught. The eve of her 15th birthday, she used the spell during the cults ritual but it horribly backfired. It left everyone, including herself, badly injured. During her recovery & punishment, she escaped as she realized this truly was her sign that she was meant to live. While on the road, she took refuge in a cave that was near a small stream of clean water & a ditch filled with berry bushes, so her wounds could heal. She had also discovered an old, dusty, abandoned set of armour within the cave that she used to cook & store things in for a while. It took 8 months. In those months, she practiced the spells that she learned until she could cast them without a hitch and learned to make traps for small animals. Using the animals, she fashioned herself a pair of clothing. So she lived in that cave for several years & continued to learn survival tactics as she lived on, as well as practiced her magic. She also managed to enchant the armour she found for easier transportation. She keeps it in her hoodie pouch. She also got better on making clothes from wild materials. On her 25th birthday, she realized her body hadn’t been aging, and that wounds like small cuts took weeks to heal instead of just days. To this, she demanded an answer. She set out on an adventure with her newly made bunny-themed berry-dyed outfit & her current knowledge of magic. Since then, she’s been learning as much as she could about as many things as she could, including why she didn’t age. Her body had suffered a massive lashing by the spells being cast on her by the cult when she cast her protection, and the spell went wrong, casting itself into her body rather than her protecting her spirit. Her body was immortal, but it was weak